U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,503 discloses a method in which abrasion resistant particles are spread alternatively onto a melamine resin impregnated overlay or onto a melamine resin impregnated décor paper. Overlay and décor paper are subsequently pressed together such that a décor paper with abrasion resistant surface is achieved. However, the abrasion resistivity which might be achieved with such a method is relatively low compared to other methods. Further, an overlay, that means a paper, has to be produced separately.
WO 00/44984 A1 discloses a method, in which a special dispersion containing the abrasion resistant particles, as e.g. corundum or silicon carbide, is sprayed onto a décor paper. The décor paper in turn is used in the manufacturing of a laminate flooring panel. With the help of this method, it is admittedly possible to achieve high abrasion resistance values. However, the technical equipment necessary is relatively complex compared to the mere spraying of abrasion resistant particles. The skilled person knows that the abrasion resistant particles applied onto the décor paper have to be covered with an overlay to protect the press if the décor paper is pressed with a board, in order to produce e.g. panels for a laminate flooring or a work top with abrasion resistant surface.
WO 00/44576 A1 discloses a further method, wherein abrasion resistant particles as e.g. corundum are spread onto an impregnated décor paper. After that, fibers are applied together with resin and the layer system is pressed. In this way, a separate production of the décor paper shall be avoided. However, it is problematic to provide a protective layer in this way, which achieves the positive properties of an overlay paper.
It is thus the problem to be solved by the invention to provide an abrasion resistant paper with improved properties.